


Side By Side 22 Cover Art (Reunion of Soulmates)

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-01
Updated: 2007-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Colour painting of Kirk and Spock gently kissing in San Francisco Bay at the end of The Voyage Home. First published in T'hy'la #26.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 3
Collections: Side By Side Issue 22, Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Side By Side 22 Cover Art (Reunion of Soulmates)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this artwork was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).


End file.
